


Beijo ou tapa?

by DudaMidoriya_02, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Post-Game(s), Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaMidoriya_02/pseuds/DudaMidoriya_02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Hinata queria fazer uma brincadeira com seus amigos, e nada melhor do que o viral, "beijo ou tapa?". Acontece, que ele acabou descobrindo sentimentos de um certo moreno, e esse, não estava disposto a andar para trás quanto ao ruivo de olhos admiráveis.Disponível também, no Spirit e no Nyah!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

__

"— Tsukishima, beijo ou tapa?"

__

"— Kenma, beijo ou tapa?"

__

"— Oikawa, beijo ou tapa?"

__

— Kageyama, beijo ou tapa? — Depois de passar por todos seus amigos — recebendo quase sempre tapa, a exceção sendo Kenma, que o beijou na bochecha —, Hinata chegou em seu parceiro de rede, Kageyama Tobio, que o olhou com uma poker face, logo se aproximando do ruivo, que fechou os olhos instantaneamente, esperando o tapa que com certeza, receberia, mas se surpreendeu ao receber um beijo de tirar o fôlego, na boca.

— Aí sim, Hinata! — gritaram, Hinata e Kageyama recebendo aplausos e assovios.

— Beijo — respondeu Kageyama ao partir o ósculo por falta de ar, sorrindo em seguida, fazendo Hinata o acompanhar.

Hinata havia aprendido essa brincadeira com uma das meninas do fã clube de sua escola, e havia achado o máximo, mas não contava com tantos tapas seguidos, e ainda mais com um beijo de Kageyama, e na boca! Seu dia havia acabado de melhorar.


	2. Apenas uma chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, minna! Vos trago o segundo e último capítulo desta fanfic! Espero que gostem e boa leitura ❤️

Uma das coisas que todo mundo diz — ou pelo menos ouve, uma vez na vida —, é que não se mede a consequência de seus atos. Hinata não mediu as consequências, ou a repercussão, da brincadeira que fez com os colegas, porque nunca imaginou que seria beijado na boca, e que isso deixaria seu fã clube irado. E Kageyama, não mediu as consequências de beijar Hinata, na frente de suas fãs loucas, e prontas, para alguma fofoca quente. Obviamente, a repercussão foi enorme, e Kageyama já estava cansado de falar "não somos namorados, somos apenas colegas de rede".

Aquilo, com certeza, quebrava o coração de Hinata. Além de ter que lidar com os sentimentos que surgiam por Tobio, tinha que lidar com as perguntas vergonhosas, e até íntimas demais. Mas o que mais o quebrava, era ouvir o "não somos namorados", sair da boca de Tobio.

Depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram, Hinata resolveu se dar um tempo. Como as competições haviam acabado, não tinha porquê ficar perto de Kageyama, e seus amigos iriam tirar férias, de qualquer maneira. Estava tudo pronto, e nada podia o impedir. Hinata sabia que teria que conversar com o parceiro de rede, mas a única coisa que nunca estaria pronto para saber, era o que Kageyama sentia. Tudo bem que ele era agressivo e indiferente quando se tratava de Hinata, mas será que era alguma defesa? Ou apenas… não sabia o que realmente queria do ruivo? Hinata decidiu deixar as dúvidas ficarem no ar, indo para o seu hotel, aproveitar os últimos dias que tinha, antes de ir pra casa. 

O hotel era luxuoso, digno de bons jogadores de vôlei, então não tinha do que reclamar, apenas curtir e aproveitar. A única coisa que Hinata não esperava, era ser importunado.

Após ouvir as várias batidas na porta de seu quarto, decidiu que seu banho de sais poderia esperar, pois a pessoa atrás da porta, estava muito certa do que queria.

Abriu ela e se deparou com um Kageyama cansado e suado, quase desmaiando.

— Eu… vim… correndo até… aqui — informou, sua fala entrecortada pela falta de ar em seus pulmões. Hinata engoliu em seco, soltando um de seus sorrisos reconfortantes, fazendo Kageyama retribuir, e céus, que sorriso…

— Eu notei, muito pouco, mas notei — brincou, coçando a própria nuca em constrangimento. Não queria rir do maior, mas estava por um fio de fazer tal "atrocidade".

— Obrigado por não rir, porque isso tem um bom motivo, eu juro — disse, vendo Hinata sorrir e negar levemente. O ruivo o deu espaço, Kageyama entrando no quarto de hotel na mesma hora. — Eu queria saber se você… — Foi interrompido por um Hinata afobado, que o puxou para si, beijando aqueles lábios viciantes como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Kageyama correspondeu, arfando pela surpresa.

— Eu aceito, seja lá o que for — murmurou entre o beijo, arfante. Kageyama sorriu.

— Então… podemos ir? — indagou, puxando a porta, agora dando espaço para Hinata passar. O menor franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

— O que eu acabei de aceitar? — perguntou, sem responder Tobio, que segurava sua risada. Hinata era, com certeza, inocente demais. Será que achou mesmo, que Kageyama o pediria em namoro tão rápido assim? O moreno até planejava, mas tinha que ser perfeito, e memorável.

— Um jantar comigo — explicou, vendo um som desanimado sair da boca do ruivo.

— Certo… Vamos logo — resmungou, indo na frente, Kageyama quase não o acompanhando.

[...]

— Não me diz que você alugou o restaurante só pra gente? — Hinata perguntou ao se deparar com a entrada vazia e sem movimentação de um dos maiores restaurantes da cidade.

— Aluguei? — Kageyama mais perguntou do que afirmou, mas num claro tom de deboche. Aquilo estava óbvio, mas o ruivo não queria acreditar. Kageyama era tão piegas assim? Porque, para fazer isso, não havia outro motivo, a não ser um pedido de namoro, não é? 

— Ok… vamos nessa então. Espero que valha a pena. — Hinata entrou no estabelecimento, sentindo um cheiro doce, não enjoativo, o rodear, junto a temperos e sabores diferenciados.

— Vai valer, totalmente — disse, vendo Hinata se arrepiar, já que estava perto do menor.

Entraram no restaurante, rapidamente sendo atendidos, indo sentar na mesa central dali. Kageyama, como o “cavalheiro” que era, puxou a cadeira para Hinata, que o agradeceu baixinho.

— Seja rápido, eu tenho coisas a fazer depois daqui — mentiu, bebendo a água que estava servida para si.

— Eu apenas estou curioso com algo — admitiu, observando Hinata. Estava paciente aquele dia, então podia esperar o menor digerir cada informação, e a água, que não passava de uma desculpa para esconder seu nervosismo.

— Pois não? — indagou, largando o copo de volta a seu lugar, finalmente olhando Kageyama. O que Hinata tinha de bonito, tinha de sonso.

— Por que nunca desmentiu que estamos juntos? — perguntou, o ruivo rapidamente desviando o olhar.

— É bobo, mas se quiser, eu vou a imprensa amanhã, e desminto tudo. — Encolheu os ombros, as palavras saindo mais rápidas que uma bala.

— Não! — gritou, limpando a garganta após tal constrangimento. — Quero dizer… não precisa, eu te chamei aqui por isso, mas pela parte… boa? — se perguntou, suspirando enquanto via o prato principal chegar. Hinata estava com uma expressão divertida agora. Qual seria a parte boa deste boato? — Podemos comer antes? — indagou, vendo o ruivo assentir.

O prato era consideravelmente vazio, já que Hinata estava acostumado a comer lanches grandes, como hambúrgueres e pizzas. Esperou Kageyama terminar, e logo viu o garçom chegar com a sobremesa, tirando os pratos anteriores.

— Tem chance de você me acompanhar em uma caminhada depois daqui? — perguntou Kageyama de repente, comendo a primeira colher do seu doce.

— Acho que sim. — Sorriu divertido.

Se o prato principal não tinha sido difícil para Hinata, a sobremesa tampouco. Era menor ainda, mas saborosa. Hinata já queria a receita, e previa dias de degustação de tais pratos.

Ambos terminaram, Kageyama pagando a conta, logo saindo dali, acompanhado por um Hinata sorridente.

— Então… tem algo a mais a me dizer? — indagou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que usava, Kageyama reparando o gesto, logo olhando Hinata.

— Não precisa desmentir o boato, porque é verdade — disse, Hinata ficando confuso. — Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hinata Shouyou. — O ruivo sorriu, beijando rapidamente Kageyama, que aproveitou a proximidade, para pegar o anel que havia comprado há dias, e que agora teria utilidade. — Aceita tornar esse boato verdade? — perguntou, estranhamente sorridente, mas Hinata não reclamaria, nunca, de ver essa cena.

— Com certeza — disse convicto, aceitando o anel, não se segurando ao partir para o terceiro beijo daquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim! Juntos e felizes!  
> Obrigada a todos que leram, e obrigada a Lex, ADM geral do Aniverse e uma pessoa incrível, que me ajudou com essa fanfic PERFEITA ^^  
> Até a próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Não sabia o que pôr nas notas iniciais, então só vou deixar meus agradecimentos aqui :3  
> Obrigada ao projeto e a Lex, pro aprovar o plot, pela produção da capa e pela aprovação para postagem <3  
> E obrigada você, leitor, por ler até o fim! Até o próximo capítulo!
> 
> Kisses de morango :^


End file.
